My Beautiful Harem
by smexyforever
Summary: xover. harrypotter,bleach,naruto and more. slash and harem pairing. what woud have happened if harry naruto and ichigo would have had a connection from the beginning and would have trained from young childs ? massive harem, slash,violance,asskicking trio!
1. Chapter 1

My Beutiful Harem – chapter 1

It all began when I was four. I had been practicing ninja-skills for about year and a half. I remember hearing shouting behind me , and soon knew that another mob had been formed for my life again. As other times I tried to run away but it didn`t work. I had been tortured, spit and almost killed when the mob started to kill me.

I remember sitting there and preparing for dieing , when someone from the anbu`s found me and didn`t join the mob but began to protect me. He looked young but managed to take care of whole mob in five minutes.

He turned around and I could see concerned, beautiful red eyes that looked at me behind of weasel-mask he was wearing. I knew they were open and not masked which answered why I could see the many emotions . He was an young uchiha . I remember looking at those eyes as my consciusnes left me, I tough im going to get powerful and get friends and love in my life, that am I going to do or my name isin´t namikaze-uzumaki naruto !


	2. Chapter 2

My Beutiful Harem – chapter 2

I woke up in a giant sever, and decided to try to find an exit. After a while of walking around I come to a door, I sneaked a peak when I heard a voice say ;

Stupid humans, can´t take a little fun and all these "demons are evil, help me ! " nonsense´s. Makes me want to go on a rampage… oh, oops I did that already !

And look where that landed me to! Here I am locked up in my cage for all eternity! ... And if I will ever meet my guard and prison he will absolute hate me …

I looked closely at the person that was having a breakdown. He had beautiful longer than waist-length red hair that had orange, gold and copper in it. His eyes where deep forest green , and he had beautiful features everywhere. He was long about 176 cm and had willowy build. And he had absolutely adorable fox ears and nine tails all of them down as he had a breakdown. I desided to try to make it better and sneaked behind him and hugged hard.

don't worry I like you.

Really? You like me?

Yep!

You don't hate me being Kyuubi no Kitsune ? or being sealed on you or…

No I don't , you are all too adorable, can I keep you ?

If it´s you…

Ok from here on you are my own, and nobody will have you !

Ok

And so it all began, from a meeting of three souls and kyuubi. they would rock the whole multiversum on their way to gods. Three 2 years old boys and a demon prince .


	3. Chapter 3

My Beutiful Harem – chapter 3

It was some hours later, when Naruto awaked in the hospital bed. He quickly found two people in the room with him, the Sandaime Hokage and one of the ANBU.

Jiji, nice to see You !

How do you feel Naruto ? And you can cut the act.

I feel about fine, and my wounds are fine too. How and when did I get rescued ?

About six hours and by his help, you can take the mask off.

Hai, Hokage-Sama.

The ANBU took of his mask to reveal beautiful long raven hair, black eyes and god-like features. Naruto saw he was quite muscular and graceful.

This is Uchiha Itachi, my personal ANBU. He is nine and officially Chuunin.

Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun.

Ne, Jiji, could I get more training, I have finally learnt five jutsus.

Really, that's great Naruto, what can you do? And how did you learn them ?

I can Kawamiri, Bunshin, Henge, Great Fireball and Great Breaktrought. And I learnt them by spying on ninjas and on Academy.

That's good, I know ! Itachi can teach you and when he becomes Jounin he doesn't need to take a team if he doesn't want to. Itachi you can teach him anything you want for the next five years. I will make you a mission to train Naruto. Do you accept?

Hai, Hokage-Sama.

Naruto, do your best, also every six months I will make a test for you to place you on ninja ranks. Good Luck !


	4. Chapter 4

My Beutiful Harem – chapter 4

They begin ninja training in the next day, by learning chakra exercises beginning with tree climbing by chakra. Naruto learned it within a week and managed to make a good impression on Itachi.

Naruto learned quickly basic chakra control, and then they began to train with weighs and basic taijutsu. Little by little they began to tell each other of their lives and problems. It took a few months for Naruto to learn to trust Itachi fully, with was to be expected by the number of beatings, cruel words, betrayals and lies he had been forced to bear. After that they made friends with each other quickly and when Itachi, three months after their meeting Itachi was promoted to a Jounin, and Naruto made his teammate, they were already best friends.

- time skip 2 weeks -

Its nice now that we are in the same team, we can be together all the time. Isint it Tachi" Naruto said feeling warm, comfy and happy, as he lied his head on Itachis stomac.

Hai it is Naru-chan. " Itachi said feeling happy that someone liked him for him and not for stupid things like being Uchiha or a prodigy.

You know I got a gift from Kyuu-kun. He unlocked some of my gifts and one was a three way soul triple bond. Now me, Hari and Ichigo can talk to each other see their lives and do what they can. We know that we don't live in each others worlds as they are too different. They are also have different powers." Naruto said.

That's interesting, it would be beneficial to train in others power if they work here." Itachi said after a while of silence.

Yep, that's what we are going to do."

Ok. time to go to our fourth a-rank Naru-chan."

Yep!"


	5. Chapter 5

My Beutiful Harem – chapter 5

After that they did about two months mostly B- and A-rank missions and trained in Forest of Death, also building a secret hideout to hide their valuables and host possible prisoners, along being impossible to find and escape from.

Naruto easily learnt jutsus and started to further his knowledge about elemental countries along with his Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu skills. He learned easily a few Wind, Fire and Earth jutsus and two mild genjutsus.

Half a year went by and Naruto scored easily himself to higher genin and got a jutsu from Sandaime Hokage as gift. It was Kage Bunshin, witch Naruto soon teached also to Itachi, who had began to be a little submissive to Naruto, what you could see when they rested and Itachi would lean to Naruto as he stroked Itachis long black hair.

You know, Itachi I made another friend yesterday…

_- FLASH BACK ( yesterday morning) Naruto p.o.v-_

I was walking toward Hokages tower to meet you there in half an hour, for our mission of the day. As it was a nice day I though _"Why not walk trough Nara Distric ? I decided" _few minutes later I saw him, in a roof, sitting and watching clouds. His long chestnut colored hair, and mahony eyes captivaded me and made me want to go talk to him, the pretty three year old boy. I hopped to the roof and laid down to wath clouds. About five minutes later he began to talk to me;

Hello, im shikamaru " he said lazily.

And im Naruto. Nice to meet you! " I said.

Same. "

What do you want to do in future. I want to be greatest ninja ever."

Im not sure, I have been thinking about being an average ninja, then I get of easy life and wont need to do much work"

But its more dangerous, and its bigger dieng probality."

Your right."

Why not begin training with me and my sensei?"

Umm… Ok . Could be fun."¨

Ok, see you in three days."

Ok."

_- FLASH BACK END - _

So now we have another possible teammate." Itachi concluded.

Hai, he is a Nara, and seems smart." Naruto said.

Nice. Lets go to hideout "


	6. Chapter 6

My Beutiful Harem – chapter 6

During the next few weeks they easily become friends with shikamaru as they began training him to catch up with naruto. He was fun, sarcastic and a little sadistic and learned things easily because of his IQ witch was 167 and rising.

Itachi and Shikamaru bonded surprisingly easily. It took about a half year for Shikamaru to reach high genin level as he had learned tree and water walking, kunai and shuriken throwing, a few lightning, water and wind ninjutsus, couple of genjutsus and a taijutsu styles beginning.

During this Naruto learned about thirty ninjutsus and began kenjutsu training also upping everyones weighs.

Itachi managed to speak sandaime to allow them their teams third member and make him follow the same rising ranks as Naruto. Sandaime was quite surprised as he learned he now had a personal team witch went like this;

ANBU- TEAM; THIRTEEN

Captain; Uchiha Itachi Age; 8,7 Rank; High Jounin

Member; Uzumaki Naruto Age; 4,9 Rank; Mid Chuunin

Member; Nara Shikamaru Age; 3,9 Rank; Mid Genin

Missions; D 13 C 54 B 47 A 36

Skills; High Ninjutsu, Med Taijutsu, High Genjutsu, Low Kenjutsu,

Bloodlines and Special Abillities; Sharingan (uchiha), Nara intelligence, Kyuubi


	7. Chapter 7

My Beutiful Harem – chapter 7

The next two years team thirteen trained hard and rised ranks easily. Itachi, Shikamaru and Naruto also made a technique that greated a mindlink with Kyuubis help. They managed to find a few early books of lost arts (during a particularly hard mission in northest corner of snow-country after searching with kyuubis help six weeks in freezing snowstorms) and trained in them; Itachi began in necromancy(the art of reviving people, making undead warriors and creatures and much more), Shikamaru in shadow arts (art of moving shadows, making them alive subjects and ruling shadow realms) and Naruto in magic (arts of voodoo, beastmaking, spells and curses) .

In nights as they slept kyuubi teached them in history, customs, laws, elemental manipulating, seals, writing, technology and other interesting things till they come to demonic customs and rituals. He then teached them of mates and claiming them as they now needed it as Kyuubi had made Naruto as well as Shikamaru and Itachi part Demons .

They had all trained hard on every possible art of figthning and other skills. Because all the hard missions they made it to bingo book as team thirteen; the Tensais as all nations knew basic info;

Bingo Book;

Entry 2462; Leaf village

Team 13; Tensais

Merciless Death; Weasel (Itachi) Age; 10/12 Skill; Sannin

Bloody Massacre; Fox (Naruto) Age; 6/8 Skill; High Anbu

Perfect Destruction; Deer ( Shikamaru) Age; 6/8 Skill; Anbu

Missions; D 27 C 89 B 126 A 158

Rank; Together; SS-rank.

Alone;

Weasel; S-rank, (black hair to shoulders, black or red eyes, 154 cm) Fox; A-rank, (blonde hair to middle of back, sapphire or red eyes, 136 cm) Deer; A-rank . (brown hair to waist, brown or black eyes, 142 cm)

They were best friends and shared everything with eachother. So always they weren't on missions or training they laid down on anyplace leaning on eachother and getting comfort . Nowadays they all used blood-clones as alibis; Itachi was hard-working jounin, Naruto was dumb prankster skipping academy and Shikamaru was laidback Nara sleeping in academy-classes.

None of their parents, familys or others had even found out that they all moved out about three years ago. They happily trained, slept and lived in their hideout house in the forest of death, that they build bigger deeper in the earth. it now had close to two hundred rooms, laboratories, libraries, kitchens, weapons and guards(made training with new powers over death).


	8. Chapter 8

My Beautiful Harem Chapter 8

It was some weeks after their three years as a team party, when they returned from their first s-rank mission, that was a spying mission in Cloud. It took them nine days to get the required information for the mission and get it to the Sandaime Hokage.

- ANBU-Team thirteen reporting that their mission was a success and there were no injuries" Said the oldest from the kneeling three ANBUs on floor of Sandaimes office.

- Thats good, it was a S-rank spying-mission in Cloud, weren`t it?" asked the Hokage cheerfully as he had done all the paperwork for the day, and his personal team had once again proved their worth as young ANBUs.

- Yes it was. All info is on this scroll." Said the raven haired ANBU as he handed over a scroll to the Sandaime. There was few minutes of silence as the Sandaime read through the scroll and the three ANBUs stayed kneeling on positions.

- Nice work, your next mission is in three days. Its an easy B-rank on Rice, you will be escorting a rich businessman to his home village.  
It will take about five days. Dismissed!" The Sandaime said warmly.

- Hai Hokage-sama" They said obediently, and performed shunshin out of the office.

They materialised again about ten blocks away, and quickly began running on roofs towards their hideout. It took about ten minutes to make it on the border of Forest of Death. They smoothly jumped over the fence and landed on ground again. Then they took their own path was without any big traps toward the door that was open today. The paths were all full of traps and needed a lot of confirmations to not turn deadlier, if you didnt have right codes, blood, chakra-signatures and passwords on the right path it would soon multiply its traps and dangers.

They each gave three confirmations within the fifteen minutes it took to go through the path to its door with was in a spring bottom. After swimming to their hideouts outer room, they walked toward their training rooms as they all had lots of energy and wanted to train their stamina, speed and strength more. The next six hours they trained hard and after that ate healthy.

In the evening when they were all lay on their shared bed, witch was about 12 m2, with red and black silk sheets. The room was a big chamber with dark green walls and full of things they had each got on birthdays.

- Hey Tachi, Shika, have thought about future?" Naruto asked as he laid on the middle of bed with Shikamaru on his left side and Itachi on his right side petting lazily their hair.

- Hai, a little, what of it?" Itachi asked as he enjoyed the caring feel on Narutos fingers in his hair.

- I had this thought, what do we do when Sarutobi dies?" Naruto asked seriously.

- Thats a good question, i dont think it will be nice to stay in Leaf, when he dies." Shikamaru muttered from his warm and comfy place in bed, feeling a little sleepy.

- We can either stay in the village..." Naruto started.

- That would lead to at worst Danzo leading Leaf or at best about 99 % of village hating us or them sealing us so that we could never do anything." Itachi ended.

- We could join the Twelve guardians, but..." Naruto continued.

- We wouldnt have any freedom either." Shika said.

- We could start a revolution..." Itachi suggested.

- But that would kill us quickly and Leaf would soon follow with other nations attacking." Naruto told.

- And lastly, we could turn missing-nins." shika proposed.

- Thats a ok idea, we would be quite free then." Itachi said happily.

- And then we could start our own hidden village, for our arts and families." Naruto pondered.

- That would be nice, I think we should do that as it is the best idea and others are quite horrible." Shika said contently.

- Yes, we will do that. Lets start collecting things and money for it." Itachi decided.

- Hai, oyasumi Tachi, Shika!" Naruto said sleepily.

- Oyasumi" Shikamaru and Itachi answered to Naruto. Five minutes later they all slept deeply till the next morning.

_


End file.
